Fliberty Widgets
by oOoJadedoOo
Summary: Percy/Luna- give it chance and don't make that face! inspired by a Funny little game and the twin exchange forum..yes I know most of my summaries mention them but I spend a lot of time their and they rock! Rated M for smut!
1. Day Dreams

Luna Lovegood has no since at all, who believes in fliberty widgets or whatever other silly creature she could come up with. It was absurd, she was a grown women. He could tell and that was the reason he was so frustrated, somewhere in the last five years Percy Weasley had noticed that Luna was a women and not just the annoying friend of his little brothers. They were of course the most ill matched couple ever to exist, but Percy couldn't help but keep his thoughts from wandering and when they wandered he imagined what it would be like to run his along that pale soft skin, along the gentle swell of her breasts to tease her erect nipples.

His daydream was interrupted by a crash from above. How anyone was suppose to get any work done with one you were neighbors with family members. Family members who were loud all day long or knocking on your door several times a day. Ginny and Harry had been nice enough to rent him the small apartment that was attached to their home after Hermione had moved out and in with George. He needed a place to go after his marriage had broken up, from the outside they seemed perfectly matched him and Joanna had meant at work. They had started dating if you can call grabbing Lunch or Dinner in between putting in long hours at the ministry dating. They had dated a suitable amount of time got engaged and Married, both of them were too busy to consider love a requirement in a marriage, they cared for each other and had the same goals that should be enough. Somewhere along the line Percy goals had changed he watched his family and the love they shared, he wanted that Joanna hadn't. Not with him anyways it still stung a little that now three years later she was married again and expecting a baby any day well he was still the same place he had been except for one giant change. He was trying to start a writing career, his imagination was underrated by most but he did have one, it just didn't run along the lines of imaginary creatures.

Which again brought his thoughts back to Luna; He was only thinking of her because she was so much like the character in his latest book, or that's what he was telling himself. Truthfully he had been thinking about her far too much as of late and that is why the character resembled her so closely. He thought it might help him work her out of his system it seemed to be having the opposite effect. The more he wrote about her the more he wondered what made her tick.

Another crash sounded this time from the first, it sounded like the front door. He heard Ginny's voice carrying across the yard.

"James don't bother your Uncle."

Percy had a soft spot for his two year old nephew and went to the door in time to catch him as he reaching for the door knob. He scooped him up and kissed the top of his raven hair clad head. The boy was a spitting image of his father minus the scar. A heavily pregnant Ginny turned the corner of the house an apologetic smile on her face.

"Sorry, It's hard to run when you can't see your feet. I hope we didn't bother you."

"No, I needed a break my mind was wandering. Come in and sit down you make me nervous."

Laughing Ginny followed him into the house "I still have six weeks to go, and I already feel like a blimp. Sometimes I swear there is an octopus in there and not a baby."

James till in Percy's arms clapped his hand and said "Octopus" Well pointing at Ginny belly.

At Percy bewildered she answered the unasked question "He thinks that's the babies name, he heard me call it that and now he does. " Glancing around she shook her head "Perc this place is a disaster."

It was true the kitchen sink was full of dishes, old newspapers were stacked beside the garbage can others covered the table and one of the kitchen chairs. There was a thin layer of dust covering everything except for the desk where he worked, that was meticulously clean. Something never changed, he could not work in a cluttered space, the problem was that he had a way of blocking every other part of the house when he was writing expect for that three foot of space.

"I've been busy, don't get a landlady like on me."

"I won't but Luna and Mum are coming over to help me move some furniture around in the nursery and clean. I'll send one of them over."

He shrugged, he wasn't really listening he just had an idea for his story and was working it out in his head. Ginny knowing the look grabbed James who had began to wander around the room, before kissing his cheek and walking to the door.

"Don't get to involved in you writing and forgot dinner tonight, and answer the door when I send someone over to help clean this mess." Percy was already at his desk writing away before she had the door shut.


	2. The Kiss

**A/N **Thanks again Kara you rock!

Luna found him there three hours later; she had knocked on the door for a full ten minutes and when he didn't answer she let herself in. Percy had always interested her, as most people did. His change in professions had done well on him. He had filled out, what was once a very much like a young boys body had turned into a mans. He was far from built but he had what most people would refer to a swimmers build, slightly muscled arms, chest and stomach that led to narrow hips. Luna noticed these things about most people but she was an observant person and often saw things others didn't. She had been worried about Percy three years ago when his world began to crumble, but he had worked it and looked healthy and content now, even if his home was a mess.

She began to pick things up knowing that Percy would not notice her until he had worked out the writing bug. She envied him that he was so passionate in writing that he could get lost in. She loved her job but loving something and losing yourself in it completely were very different things.

He had heard the knocks and known who was on the other side of the door, he had purposely ignored it. He wondered briefly what she was doing there anyways then he briefly remembered Ginny's promise to send Luna or his mother over to clean the mess. Why couldn't it had been his mother? He pretended to be too involved in his work to notice her but he did, he could smell her, a mix of freshly cut grass that reminded him of spring and an underlying smell something sweet and alluring. Lately he had been having a hard time not sounding like a complete moron in front of her and had purposely avoided spending anytime alone with her. He let out a frustrated sigh, annoyed with himself and the world at general.

Luna noticed "Nargles distracting you, I thought I felt something flying around in here."

"There are no such things as nargles." Percy said through gritted teeth "Why do you insist on.." he began but the words died on his lips and he turned to rant at her. She was wearing shorts that exposed most of her creamy white thighs and a large red tank top that billowed out around her, her hair was help back bright pink ribbon that clashed spectacularly with her shirt. It should not have been sexy but he felt the punch of lust in his gut.

Luna just smiled serenely at him and said "See nargles, you lost track of your thoughts." She walked to him swatting her hands around as she went. "There I think I scared them. You were saying?"

His head was even with her breast and he thought he had better stand, and did so quickly. This was a mistake she was much closer than he had realized, his hands itched to reach out for her. He stared down at her balling his hands into fists.

Luna saw something in his eyes, something that almost had her taking a step back to put some room between them. Then she thought that's just silly this was Percy she had known him half her life, so she smiled up at him. When his lips met her hesitantly she let out a surprised gasp, but leaned into it. His lips were soft against hers, they felt glorious. She angled her head and all at once the kiss went from soft and hesitant to fast and hot. She moaned and arched her body toward him running her hands down her back.

This was madness he should stop, then Luna moaned again and he lost himself. He ran his hands to her hips gripping them pulling her closer then up and under the tank, were he found her skin against his hand. He tore his mouth from hers and kissed down her neck, running his thumb over her nipple, murmuring nonsense.

His hand felt wonderful they were no longer the soft hands of a ministry worker but slightly callused. She found herself on the counter not quite sure how she had gotten there. She brought Percy lips back to her and gloried in the feeling of his hands on her.

"I want you Luna."

"I realize that," she said in her usual blunt way "But I have to think."

"Lets both not think just this once we can think later."

She was very nearly on the brink of agreeing when the front door slammed open. They jumped apart like guilty teenagers, and both looked towards the door. It looked as if the wind had blown it open and they both let out a sigh before the heard a small voice say.

"Loony, I want hugs to." And James streaked into the room

**Please review!**


	3. Luna being Luna

"Where did you escape from? You little monkey," Luna said and scooped him up hugging him tight. "I bet your Mum is wondering where you went."

Sure enough Ginny appeared at the end of the house with a frantic look on her face. "Oh, Thank Merlin, He is here! Mum I found him he is with Percy and Luna." She yelled over her shoulder. "I turned around for a minute and he disappeared. What am I going to do with two of them?" She laughed rubbing her rounded belly. Both Percy and Luna looked flushed and slightly disheveled, raising her eyebrow she looked back and for between the two of them.

"I'll carry him back for you Gin, and then I can help with dinner."Luna offered and made her escape quickly out the door.

Ginny noticed the look Luna had given Percy before leaving that was something she was going to have to find out about. With Luna first she was more likely to be open about it, Percy would tell her she was interfering.

"Dinners in an hour Percy, I'll see you then."

Luna was busying herself in the kitchen when Ginny came in.

"Your mum took James up to his room to play so I thought I would start on the potatoes."She rambled "It's the only thing anyone ever trusts me with."

"Are you alright Luna? Your rambling and you look a little flushed."

"Yes I am fine; James just interrupted a very passionate kiss. You know I never knew Percy was such a good kisser."

"What! You? Percy? What?" Ginny said, shock written all over her face.

"Percy kissed me in the kitchen; I shouldn't say it was good because it was more like excellent."

"I think I am hallucinating," Ginny said and lowered herself onto a chair "Maybe pregnancy affects your hearing. Could you repeat what you said please?"

"I said Percy kissed me in the kitchen, it probably would have gone further but we got interrupted."

"I didn't know you were interested in Percy. These are things you're supposed to tell your best friend."

"I didn't know I was, so there was nothing to tell now I am."

"Luna I love you like a sister, but the way you look at sex is a lot different than how Percy does, don't hurt him."

"I didn't say I was going to have sex with him, I just said I was interested I don't sleep with every man that interests me, otherwise all the Weasleys men would be on my list." Luna said laughing

She had a lot to think about, Percy was too close to the people she loved to risk making a misstep. The Weasleys were like a second family to her, she didn't know Percy well; he always seemed slightly off removed from the rest of the family, like he didn't fit. Luna could understand that she had felt like that most of her life. People thought she was odd so she never got close to them, Until Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny she never had any close friends. Percy said not to think but know that she was given the chance she had to, and avoid him in the process. If he got his hands on her again she wasn't going to be able to think.

She was driving him mad; he knew she was avoiding him. It had been two weeks; Luna was usually at the house at least three times a week. He hadn't seen her; he'd been watching. He had even stooped as low as to ask Ginny about her. She had gotten this strange look on her face and said Luna was busy at the _Quibbler_.Stupid bloody magazine how could someone be so busy making up imaginary stories that they couldn't visit their best friend. Then he remembered the two months he had spent locked in his apartment writing his first book, he had barley spoken to anyone when anyone had come in he had merely grunted at them and continued to work. His work however was not some silly nonsense it may be fiction but it had important social and political views wound through the fiction. She couldn't avoid him forever, Fred and Georges birthday party was this weekend she was bound to be there he would just have to corner her.


	4. Broom shed memories

**Disclaimer- **I don't own any of the characters, but I am beginning to wish I owned Percy so I could make him into the sex god he deserves to be, oh wellI'll make do with doing it in this fic.

Luna had never been so nervous about going to the Weasleys; it had always felt like a second home to her. She wasn't going to let one kiss change that. Having decided to walk the short distance to the Burrow and knowing it was just to delay her arrival, she convinced herself she wouldn't. She had decided she was not going to risk her friendship with the other Weasleys and act on the chemistry that had suddenly sprung up between her and Percy. On the walk she further convinced herself.

She tried not to be disappointed when she arrived and didn't see him there. She knew from Ginny that he often got caught up in his work, and would show up late or not at all. It was silly to be disappointed, she reminded herself, she didn't _want _to see him. She greeted the others enthusiastically and tried not to watch the gate. A short time later she found herself seated beside Alice, a muggle girl from the village Fred had married, who at times still looked slightly surprised when something magical happened.

"How is Eric?" Luna asked about Alice and Fred's four month old son.

"Oh, he's excellent," Alice beamed and began to prattle on. "The other day I went to get him up from his nap only to find the crib full of rabbits! Fred just laughed and laughed, I nearly swallowed my tongue."

"Oh, be careful of rabbits, they attract paslinets, those aren't good for the baby."

Alice knew that Luna sometimes believed in things in the wizarding world that the others didn't, but she still made a mental note to ask about paslinets. They continued their conversation, Luna's eyes still wandering to the gate every few seconds. Hermione and George arrived a short time later, then Ron and Pansy. Luna spoke with everyone, and she was there nearly an hour before Percy arrived.

He had purposely arrived late, and had hoped she would be waiting and watching for him. But she seemed oblivious to the fact that he had arrived, as she flirted with Charlie. It was stupid to be jealous, he knew she meant nothing by it. It was still infuriating that she could snog him senseless, then ignore him for weeks.

He stormed over to her. "Luna, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Oh, hello Percy, what do you need?" she asked in her dreamy voice. It was ridiculous that he found it sexy.

"Privately, please," he said, pulling her towards the broom shed. He was in such a state that he didn't see the looks of speculation that passed between his family members. Luna entered the shed ahead of Percy and gazed around serenely.

"This place brings back memories," she said.

Intrigued despite himself, Percy asked, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I once snogged Harry in here before he and Ginny got back together."

"Oh, well good memories then," Percy said between his teeth. He was used to Luna's blunt honesty and her offering of information that was sometimes better off not known. Ginny and Harry had been back together for nearly four years, no reason to be jealous.

"Of course, what did you need to speak to me about?"

"Where the hell have you been?" This wasn't how he meant to start but the question flew out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"Working, where have you been?"

"Not working, I can't work, every damn time I try I think of you. You're driving me mad, Luna!"

"I'm sorry Percy," She began to soothe. "Why the sudden interest in me, has a bestonant lodged itself in your ear?" she asked pulling his head towards her so she could look in his ear.

"A what, no never mind I don't want to know. It's not sudden for me anyways, I thought I could ignore it but now that I have tasted you I need more."

"Hmm, that's going to be a problem. I have decided to stay away from you. I can't risk ruining my friendship with your family."

"Yes, it is going to be a problem. Because I don't plan on letting you stay away from me," he said, pulling Luna against him and lowering his mouth to hers. The kiss was the same as before with a hint at underlying urgency, and as before Luna responded to it. She was pressed against the back of the broom shed with her shirt hiked up before she could remember her decision.

Pushing him away she said, "Percy, I made my decision, I'm not going to change my mind." But it lost some effect because she was breathless. Sensing her weakness he kissed her again.

"You and I will finish this Luna, not now because my family is outside and I want to hear you screaming my name, but we will finish it."

Just then there was a knock on the wall and they heard George say, "If you're done molesting each other, the cake's being served."

"How does George know we're molesting each other?" Percy mumbled.

"Oh I told Ginny about the kiss and I am sure she told Hermione, who would have of course told George."

"So by now my entire family knows I molested you in my kitchen. Perfect!"

Luna just laughed and pulled him out of them shed. She believed that some things were meant to happen and this was one of them. There was no sense in avoiding it so she might as well enjoy it as long as it lasted. Percy did fascinate her, she cared about him, but he didn't feel like family like the rest of the Weasleys. The rest of the day went quickly and it was now dark, the children had long since been put down in any available bed, and the adults were sitting in the garden watching as Fred and George let off their newest assortment of fireworks, when suddenly George stood up and cleared his throat.

"Me and Hermione are getting married! She _finally _said yes," He grinned.

Everyone started speaking at once congratulating them, until they heard Luna's distinct voice say, "Oh, it has been an interesting day; I have decided to sleep with Percy."

"That nice dear," Mrs. Weasley said, secretly happy that Percy had moved on and too used to Luna's bluntness to be offended. With any luck there would be two weddings to plan in the next year and more babies on the way shortly after that.

**A/N- **If you can guess who Alice is I will give you a cookie.

If you have any good creatures for Luna to believe in please share!

Thanks for your Help Eusebius, your awesome!

And last but not least **Please Review!**


	5. Mother of Merlin!

Dating Luna was an experience, especially when you were used to quietly sitting in a corner and watching others. She always wanted to be in the center of things, when people made comments she truly did not care. Percy had always assumed it was an act. He figured after the embarrassing moment at the twin's birthday, he couldn't just shag Luna and move on, in fact he didn't want to. The more he got to know her, the more intrigued he became. How exactly did her mind work?

She was sitting across from him at this very moment staring at the ceiling as if it were the most interesting thing in the room, the room around them was utter chaos as the music played loudly and bothers wiggled to the beat. By Luna serene look she could have been in the middle of a meadow trying to find shapes in the clouds. Percy would much rather have been in a field then in the middle these dance floors. He still wasn't sure how Luna, Ron and Pansy had talked him into coming. Luna dreamy voice somehow carried over the noise.

"Oh, look Draco and Blaise are here," She smiled at them and waived for them to take Pansy and Ron's seat. Who were currently doing things on the dance floor that would make a sailor blush.

They made their way the throng of people and sat. Draco sneered at Percy for some reason even when the others had become friends Percy and Draco did not.

"Weasley,"

"Malfoy," Percy gave a curt nod

Luna greeted them with enthusiasm, kissing them both fully on the mouth. Percy tried to ignore the jealousy that curled in his chest and smiled at Blaise. There was no love between the two men, but no animosity either, if he had to choose him or Draco, Percy would take Blaise. They all talked for several minutes when Blaise stood up and asked Luna to dance. Percy's eyes never left Luna as she made her way there. She stood out so much from the others, and it wasn't just her unusual choice of clothes. She seemed to give of this glow of self confidence and calmness, no matter what was going on around her. Luna looked over and smiled at him, his chest swelled and he smiled back, despite his moment of panic. Holy Hippogriff he was in love with Luna Lovegood. Until Draco spoke, he had forgotten he was even there.

"Oh my Godric, Weaslbee, you're in love with Luna."

Having barely come to the conclusion himself he didn't like the idea of Draco knowing it. So he quickly denied it.

Putting in his best sneer he replied. "You've finally lost your mind I see Malfoy," But quickly left the table and made his way towards Luna. She noticed him quickly and her face lit with a smile before she got a good look of him.

"Are you feeling alright Percy, you look as if you have swallowed a grenicle."

"No actually I'm not, do you mind if we leave?" Percy said he would ask later what a grenicle was.

"Absolutely,"

Luna waved goodbye to everyone and quickly turned on the spot to side apparate with Percy.


	6. I suspect nargles are behind it

A/N I forgot to thank Kara for betaing last time so thanks Kara for this time and last time your awesome, I uber love you huggles

**A/N **I forgot to thank Kara for betaing last time so thanks Kara for this time and last time your awesome, I uber love you huggles. Finally some smut, be nice its my first time trying to write it.

**Percy apparated them right to his doorstep, his color had not improved. Luna was concerned he might actual be ill. She pressed her hands to his forehead in a very motherly way, her large eyes misty eyes filled with worry. **

**"Did Malfoy, say something nasty to you?" Luna asked in a very un-Luna like voice, her usual passive face in a scowl without thinking he reached up and smoothed it away.**

**"No, no more than usual anyways." He tried to grin. His mind was thinking of a million things at once. **

**How could he possibly be in love with this beautiful, open-minded, wrakspurt believing women? He must have lost his mind; he thought he could have a casual fling with her get her out of his system. It was much easier when he had only wanted her body, now he wanted to heart as well. They stood as they were for several minutes each with their hand on the others cheek. Percy slowly lowered his mouth to Luna, taking her lips on a slow sweet journey he poured all his feelings into the kiss willing her to understand how he felt without him having to say it out loud, he knew it was unfair but she always seemed to know how others felt without them saying it, please Merlin don't let this be the exception.**

**Luna knew something had changed, he had never kissed her this tenderly, it sent tremors down her body. She tried to deepen the kiss to the flash and fire she was used to but Percy quickly changed the angle and continued the slow sweet seduction of her mouth. She pulled away from the kiss and looked into Percys eyes. What she saw there shocked her, how had this happened? She needed to think, the look in his eyes had caused a stirring her chest. Luna gave her feelings freely, but this feeling was too strong to give and have rejected. For perhaps the first time in her life Luna did not share her feelings.**

**"I have to go." She smiled brightly, gave Percy a friendly kiss and turned away she was half way up the side walk when he caught hold of her arm and spun her around.**

**"Not tonight," Percy said before he crushed his mouth to hers. If she was going to run from the tenderness he would give her fire instead. Her reaction was instantaneous she was all but wrapped around him in the middle of the yard. It took all his will power not to take her there and then. He managed to get back to his stoop without being really shown how. Her hands were everywhere on him, and his on her. No sooner was the door closed he found his shirt being removed.**

**She ran her hands over the planes of his stomach and chest glorying in the feeling of her skin against his. His mouth ran a hot trail down her neck; she arched back pressing center to center. The moan that escaped from her lips made Percy wild with desire as he tore her shirt off and nearly sighed in pleasure that she didn't wear anything beneath it. He continued his trail of kisses down until he was teasing her erect nipple with his teeth. He had meant to get her to the bedroom but Luna pushed his pants over his hips and cupped him in her hands, **right there in the lounge**, ****it drove the last shred of sanity he had remaining. He hurriedly removed her pants in one movement and lowered her to the floor. She arched up and took him in one long fluid movement, they moved together in synch. There were no whispered promises or declarations of love, just heat. This was something they both could understand.**

**Luna was still wondering if she would ever be able to move again, or if she would feel like it. Percy body was still a pleasant wait on top her, she smiled and rubbed small circles over his back. Suddenly he moved and rolled over and pulled her along so she was sprawled on top of him.**

**"That was..." She trailed off.**

**"It sure was," Percy murmured, well trailing small kisses down her arm.**

**Luna laughed and laid her head on his chest letting out a content sigh.**

**"I am glad you're feeling better."**

**Percy was still a moment he had forgotten that Luna feared he was sick.**

**"Me too." He chuckled "I am however feeling a little lightheaded."**

**"I suspect the nargles are behind it." Luna said dreamily.**

**"Well I know just the way to get rid of them," Percy responded and pulled her close, "This time lets see if we can make it to the bedroom."**


	7. Declerations!

She hadn't meant to spend the night, She needed time to think. Never the less she woke nestled in Percy arms,and couldn't deny that It felt good. Things had changed drastically in the past twenty four hours and she needed time to think. How could she be in love with Percy? This affair was suppose to be all flash and heat, then end with out either of them being burned. Now that her heart was involved she was afraid that one of them was going to end up burnt, and if she understood correctly last night, both of them may. Well no one would ever call Luna Lovegood a coward; if she was afraid of something she was going to face it head on. She had never hid her feelings before and she wasn't going to start now. Percy voice surprised her she thought he was still asleep.

"What are you thinking so hard about? You have a crease in your forehead right there." He said laughing and running his finger down the middle of her forehead.

"Telling a women she has wrinkles well she is half naked in your bed is a good way to get her out of it."

"I didn't say you were wrinkled, I said you had a crease and I would prefer you totally naked in my bed."

Percy thought she looked beautiful in his rumpled shirt, her long hair was in tangles and her misty eyes were still glazed as if she were half asleep. His heart swelled with love and his head rushed ahead, He would love to wake up with her every morning like this, maybe some day have children, have a life he saw the rest of his family enjoy. He stopped himself; he was getting ahead. Luna may not want a family or marriage. He wasn't going to push; he was going to take what she offered and no more.

"Now who's thinking hard?" Luna teased, moving fast so the she was straddling his stomach.

"Percy?"

"Hmm" He answered distractedly; he was busy running his hand along her now exposed thigh to notice the serious look she had on her face. She laid her hands on each cheek and turned his head so he was looking at her.

"I Love you."

He stopped his hand from roaming and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I love you to," he whispered over and over again as they made slow sweet love.

A/N As Usual thanks to my wonderful Beta Kara! With out you my life would be incomplete! To dramatic? How about my writing would suck? Still no? Ok we'll go with the usual you rock Kara!


	8. Open mouth insert foot

Percy was once again seated at a table in a loud night club wondering how exactly he had been roped in to coming, again. The last time hadn't ended so badly, in fact it had ended rather fantastically. But he still didn't like the noise and all the people, the things you do for love he thought smiling. Luna was once again on the dance floor with Blaise, thankfully Draco had a date this time. Some dim witted brunette named Kiwi or Kiki, and was also on the dance floor. The night was going well until Percy saw Blaise slowly lower his hand to Luna ass and leave it there; Luna laughed and moved his hand away. He watched them closely for the several minutes and the second time it happened he knew he wasn't mistaken. He got up from his seat and walked towards them.

"May I cut in?" he asked trying to sound pleasant, but his hands were fisted at his side.

Blaise looked him and down as if he were going to refuse but moved away with a smug smirk that Percy wanted knock of his face.

Luna smiled up at him, "You never want to dance."

"I thought I would give it a try, and get Blaise hands off you."

Luna smile vanished, " I can take care of myself, Blaise wasn't bothering me so he shouldn't have bothered you."

"It shouldn't bother me when another man has he hands all over my girlfriend?" He asked between his teeth.

"Not when said girlfriend has it perfectly under control, jealousy is not an attractive feature Percy," She replied pulling away from him and walk towards the table.

"It's hard not to be jealous when dating a woman as freely giving of her affection as you are. Don't you think I haven't heard the rumors about you and other men?" He knew it was a mistake as soon as it came out of his mouth and he knew the rumors weren't true but they still grated and it, how could she just ignore them.

Luna spun around, this was as angry as he had ever seen her but she still didn't raise her voice. "What rumors Percy, the one about Harry sneaking behind Ginny's back and doing me? Or the one about Fred, George and me in the back room of their store? Or is it the rumor that Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy Wizarding world playboys like to pass me around at parties? Because Percy there are so many rumors about me and who is doing me I'm not sure which you are referring to, and we both know that the last time I was supposedly with any of those people were I was. I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me to know when someone has pushed me to far or with someone who would bring up ridiculous rumors in fight. When you grow up and are ready to expect me for who I am you know where I am, if you're lucky I may still be willing to forgive you," She finished and stormed out the door.

Percy stood there in shock; he may have just made the big mistake of his life. But he wasn't going to apologize for being jealous he had a perfectly good reason to be so , maybe he shouldn't have brought up the rumors. So he stayed and watched Ron and Pansy dance, he stayed until way after the others had left. Waving them off when they tried to get him to go, he stayed until the manager kicked him out. Then he walked home slowly, he needed time to think about what he had just done. He needed to figure out how he was going to fix it. He was too stubborn to apologize, to admit he was wrong. The last time he had been this stubborn he had alienated his entire family, he couldn't let that happen this time. He was going to have to apologize something he did not have a lot of practice at.

**A/N Thanks as always to Kara, I am sorry your sick an double love you for beta even though you are. Also I think there are only going to be one maybe to more chapters to this story just to let you all know. DFTBA**


	9. one week later

1 week later…….

The banging on his door woke Percy the much early then he would have preferred. None the less he opened the door to see a very irate Ginny. He even briefly considered shutting the door in her face and crawling back into bed. Not a good idea to do when your sister or you land lord, besides she would just follow him and yell about whatever it was she there to yell about. He might as well get it over with.

"What??" He said rather gruffly, whatever her problem was he had plenty of his own to think about.

"You Percy Weasley are the most pig headed, jealous ridden, stubborn, stupid, smart person in the universe."

"Good morning to you too," Percy responded sarcastically.

"You can take your good morning and shove it."

"Aren't you in a chipper mood this morning? What is it that you want Ginny?"

"I want you to pull your head out of your arse and smarten up."

"I do believe you just told me I was smart, so what is it exactly that I need to smarten up about?"

"LUNA!!" Ginny screamed in exasperation.

Percy just sighed deeply and slumped against the door jam.

"So I am guessing you have talked to her, I really put my foot in my mouth huh?"

"Yes," Ginny said a little less angrily, when she saw the anguish in his eyes.

"She showed up here early this morning in tears, Luna never cries. She said she had to go on an unexpected trip and was sorry for leaving so soon after I had Albus. I know she is leaving because of what happened between the two of you. I don't know exactly what you said because she wouldn't tell me but you need to fix it."

"I know that Ginny. I have been racking my brain for a week trying to think of something to do to make it better. She won't return my owls, she won't answer the door when I go to her place, She even sent back the flowers I sent. I don't know what to do."

"Percy, you need to remember you're not dealing with a regular girl here, were talking about Luna. You need to something special, romantic drastic and totally out of character for you."

"I can be romantic!"

"Sure you are," Ginny said sarcastically "Did you ever take Luna out anywhere besides the club or here?"

"No."

"Yes, I can see how very romantic you are. Think harder about it Percy and don't screw up. I have to go home before the baby wakes up," She said before giving him a quick hug and heading towards the house.

Percy went back to his bed and crawled under the covers, he knew he was on his way towards a depression if not already there. He had been thinking he had done everything he could think of to get Luna back. Maybe Ginny was right he needed to do something very un Percy like, after all dating Luna had been very unlike him to begin with. He pulled himself out of bed and began to plan.

000000

Luna knew she was running away from her problems, but she really did need to go on this trip. There had been reports of a Hornback snorkcrumb in these mountains for sometime now and it was her job to research it, but she couldn't concentrate. Even in Egypt things reminded her of Percy. She would catch herself wondering what he would think or how he would act in certain situations. It was driving her mad, she had always been independent, she never knew she could so miserable not talking to someone. She felt like a piece of her was missing.

She shook her head as she entered the cabin she was staying in, it was silly to be this upset about someone so pigheaded, when she remembered how Percy had acted the depression left and anger took its place, Anger at herself for not facing him and telling him exactly how she felt and anger at him for not trying a little harder to win her back. Which she knew was silly he had called and sent flowers, at least he had tried, but his attempts made her think he didn't know her at all.

Luna was so worked up she didn't notice the hundreds of exotic flowers that surrounded her until she almost ran into a tall vase holding birds of paradise. Attached to each vase was a puzzle piece, once assembled the puzzle pieces formed a map, the only words on the map were I'm sorry, if you can forgive me please follow the map love ~P~.

She smiled to herself and only had a brief struggle with her conscience before following the map. It brought her thought a small path in the woods were she found a moon stone necklace hung on a tree with a note attached, it read You are my moon, I can not see myself going through the phases of my life with out you.

Next she found a sun shaped pendant for her charm bracelet this time the note said. You have brightened my life, when I hadn't known it was dark. On and on the small gifts went with sweet little notes attached until she reached the last stop on the map.

There stood Percy his back was turned to her. Her heart flopped in her chest, she was so happy to see him she nearly ran and through herself into his arms. Then she remembered that horrible things he had said to her and stopped herself.

"Hello Percy." She said evenly

He turned quickly to her, he looked nervous fidgety and very upset. Seeing him looking so upset broke the little bit of restraint she had built up, she did run into his arms.

"I love you, you close minded, jealous git."

"I love you to, you beautiful, open minded women."

"Good choice of words," Luna laughed.

"Well I am a writer," Percy joked.

And they walked of into the sunset and lived happily ever after.

**A/N thanks so much Kara for the beta this is the last chapter but it was fun I might try it again so time.**


End file.
